oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Kiro
|ename = Demon Demon Fruit, Model: Crossroads |meaning = Devil at the Crossroads |fruit = |first = |class = |user = Valentine B. Carter }} The Demon Demon Fruit, Model: Crossroads is a devil fruit that gives it's user the powers of the demon at the crossroads. It also let's its user transform into a demon/human hybrid form and a full demon form. The fruit itself appears as a spiky yellow fruit that looks extremely unpleasant to eat. The fruit itself was described as tasting like rotting flesh. It was eaten by Valentine B. Carter. Strengths and Weaknesses he main strength of this fruit is the raw power it grants Valentine. His demonic physiology allows him to become the king of the crossroads. This grants him enhanced speed, strength, and durability as well as regenerative capabilities. Valentine has also become semi immortal as well, his aging process has stopped and he lacks the need to eat, drink, or sleep. As a demon Valentine is granted extremely heightened senses, being able to hear, smell, and see further and better than any human. He is also extremely resistant to supernatural abilities of other mythical zoans, save for angelic ones. Due to his true demon form being made of hellfire, the very essence of hell itself, Valentine's body in his completely transformed form can act much like a logia. With him being able to phase through most attacks. He also has the ability to generate heat at will in his fully transformed state. The most powerful gift this devil fruit gave Valentine is soul manipulation. This allows him to both see and read souls allowing him to view information on a person through their soul. He can also communicate with souls or other supernatural creatures via this, the language of the soul comes from all tongues. Along with this he can manipulate souls that he possesses via deals he makes with people, much like the devil did. In exchange for something, usually the person's soul when they die, Valentine will make their wildest dreams come true. This comes in the form of a contract where he will carry out a task for them in exchange for their soul or an item of equal value. Be it sinking and island, transporting them anywhere, giving them riches beyond their wildest dreams, fetching them a devil fruit they desire, and the list goes on. It should be noted that a contract with Valentine means he will do a task for you. Making a deal with him to kill someone means he will go kill them, not that they'll die immediately cause you made the deal. When Valentine gains someone's soul he becomes able to summon that person's soul to fight for him should he wish. By carrying certain pieces of a body on himself, Valentine is capable of channeling the devil fruit power of the soul. While he can only use a certain amount of said soul before he must replenish the energy, he is capable of infinitely refilling it by traveling back to the body and getting more. He is also capable of using it at very high levels of mastery based on how experienced the user is. However using the same power over multiple years allows Valentine himself to gain proficiency with the power. Unknown to most, Valentine does not need to make a deal to siphon someone's soul. In fact if he were to knock someone out he could steal part of their soul and use whatever power they possessed as his own. Due to this, Valentine tended to just capture fruit users and place them in a comatose state in undisclosed locations, keeping them docile and siphoning them for power whenever he wished. His first two were at the young age of 18. As those two were his first and most used, Valentine has been siphoning them for a while and studying the fruits, having standbys sitting next to them for when they eventually die of old age. Of those two fruits, one allowed for teleportation and the other allowed for generation and manipulation of hellfire. This fruit is not without weaknesses however. Though he is immortal in terms of not dying of old age, Valentine can die in battle or by drowning in water. Though he is naturally immune to most powers he is weak to holy or angelic devil fruits, as well as light based fruits. He is also weak to purifying powers. Though he has regenerative powers he cannot regenerate if touching seastone or the sea itself. He can be harmed by haki or seastone weapons and regenerate, but at a much slower rate. This forces him to retreat from battle if wounded too much. The standard devil fruit weaknesses also apply. Trivia *Though it is not specifically stated in the name of the fruit, the demon the user becomes via this fruit is meant to be Satan or the devil that rules hell.